steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Wheatley and GLaDOS/Detectives Eze y Rodehi en: Asulio, Alan.Iluminati y muchos más pero jamas contaron con Draft
Rodehi: Somos detectives incleibles Eze: Exacto. Rodehi: Deberiamos recorres otras wikis en busca de aventuras Eze: Seh. Rodehi: Vamos a la central para ir a la comunidad central de wikia para ir a la pagina que te envia a una wiki random Eze: Okas. Rodehi: Especial:RandomWiki Rodehi:oops! mal link Eze: (facepalm) *El destino nos ha enviado a DragonFable Wiki* Artix9: Hola Usuarios de wikia Eze: Hola. .v. Rodehi: Hola venimos en son de paz Artix9: Que bueno ¿que los trae por aqui aventureros? Eze: Somos detectives. Eze: Usted de la misión, nosotros revolvemos. .v. Rodehi: Venimos de muy lejos para buscar aventuras Eze: .v. Artix9: Pues vinieron al lugar correcto el maravilloso mundo MMORPG de DragonFable tiene problemas Rodehi: Que problemas? Eze: Decidnos. .v. 4:40 Artix9: Bueno unos vandalos un tal DarkNeromalan invadió los JS del wik Eze: Un segundo... Eze: ¡Un segundo! Eze: Dark... Nero... Alan... Artix9: Hemos escuchado de SU pero estoy seguro que no se trata de el Eze: Debe ser... Eze: La cuenta de VegaDark poseída por Nero Alan. Rodehi: No lo se investiguemos el historial de edición Eze: Okas... Yo mientras... Crearé un helicóptero termo ruso, lo necesitaremos. Rodehi: Ok vo * Rodehi va a SU (serie) fanon wikia Rodehi: Hola Xp necesito termos rusos * Freeman&Reimu Omega agarra basura, el termo, chatarra y CSS.ç * Freeman&Reimu Omega le dice a Rode a partir de una radio: Dile que es muy importante, sólo tenemos un termo y necesitamos muchos más. Rodehi: Xp 100 termos vo!!! Xperience40: Listo Señor Rodehi Rodehi: Freeman estas ahí? Eze: Sí... Eze: Ya casi terminé el helicóptero. Eze: Solo me faltan los termos. Valencia56x:Hola soy la Reversora del wiki Eze: ¡NERO! ¡A ELLA! Rodehi:Khe! Eze: ¿Eres un Nero? .v. Artix9: No como es posible ella es nuestra mejor revrsora desde hace 5 años Eze: Lo es. Eze: Mi detector de Neros la detectó. .v. Rodehi: El detector de Neros nunca fallla ¡AL ATAQUE! * Rodehi se carga a Valencia * Valencia56x pierde una mascara que llevaba. Valencia56x: Khe!! * Se ve desde lejos a alguien en la oscuridad * ???: Un pequeño paso más Detector de Neros: ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! NERO ОБНАРУЖЕН! ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! Eze: Detector de Neros, llegaste tarde, ya escapó. :v Valencia56x: Que lindo que era ese tal Eze * Rodehi la encara Rodehi: Que eres Gay? Rodehi: Oh el Nero es mujer? Eze: ¿Khé? Eze: Creo que el detector de equivocó... *Pero nuestros heroes no sabian que eso había sido porque el malvado misterioso lo altero* Eze: Jmm... Eze: Oye, alguien cambió las coordenadas de el Detector. *Has sido hackeado por un hacker* Eze: ¿WTF? *jamas dire mi nombre ni mi IP original* Eze: ¡NO! * Freeman&Reimu Omega saca un termo. DeathStroke555: Miren chicos es un tio haciendo spam baneadlo * Freeman&Reimu Omega lo banea. Eze: Listo. (herpderp) Rodehi: Necesitamos poderes Globales Rodehi: ¡A LA CENTRAL EN INGLES! * Freeman&Reimu Omega se sube al helicóptero y se dirige a la Central en Inglés. Rodehi: Hi Sannse, im a member of the investigators Rodehi and Eze. Eze: ¿Khé? Rodehi: Sannse es uno de los primeros miembros del Staff de Wikia Espera! ¡El Nero detector dice que Sannse es el Nero!! Eze: No es nero. Eze: El detector falla. Sannse:floood atack!! Rodehi: Es el Sannse: No it's me * Rodehi se da vuelta y ve llegar un monton de gente haciendo flood Eze: Te has equivocado... Eze: Te has equivocado en cada paso que has dado... Eze: ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se parece a mí? Nero&Reimu Omega: Buenas tardes. .v. Rodehi: Hola ¿que quieres Nero? Nero&Reimu Omega: Quiero el JSV Rodehi: ¿JSV? Eze: Primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver... Eze: Aunque no sé ni que es eso. Rodehi: No sabemos que es eso Nero&Reimu Omega: Como no porque creen que los he estado persiguiendo Rodehi: si Pero ¿que es el JSV? Nero: ¡Java Script Vo tontos! Rodehi: Ah eso Eze: Pues... Eze: ¡VEN A PELEAR! * Rodehi ataca con el termo Vo Rodehi: Ah pelea vo * Freeman&Reimu Omega se sube al helicóptero. * Freeman&Reimu Omega dispara cañones termo vo. *El Nero nos aplasta con PHP* Nero: jaja el JSV es mio!!! Rodehi: Mmm... no Nero: de que hablas Rodehi: alguien más lo tiene Nero: Quien? Rodehi: Porque te lo diria? seguramente si lo digo tu iras a buscarlo ¿no? Eze: Toma esa Nero! (oooh) Eze: Jeje... Nero: Hay odio cuando Rodehi es más inteligente que yo Eze: ._. y yo que * Freeman&Reimu Omega le dispara a Nero y le hace un Headshot. Eze: ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? Nero: Bueno como sea espero que mi Hermano tenga más suerte Nero: Por cierto adios Eze lindo Rodehi: ¿era mujer? Eze: Ya tengo novia. Eze: ¡FRIENDZONE! Rodehi: Nero x Eze Eze: Rode. Eze: -_- Rodehi: Como sea vamos a otra wiki random * *Y el Nero todavia no estaba enterado de que Sr.Shenanigans tenía el JSV *Continuara... Categoría:Entradas